Come Back To Me
by marehami
Summary: When Mabel takes ill the value of life comes through for everyone involved


Come Back To Me

Mabel Pines was not herself today. The normally spunky twin had lost her spunk. She spent the day moving slowly around the shack, barely cracking a smile or joke. Everyone noticed that something was off about everyones' favorite hyper active 12 year old. "Hey hambone, you doing ok?" Soos inquired gently putting his hand on Mabels' back. "Ohhh" Mabel cried in pain clinching her side. She was about to say something else, but the look of pure panic in Soos' eyes told her to continue to fake it. "I'm fine Soos, really" Mabel reassured. Soos didn't look like he fully believed her, but returned to sweeping. Wendy shot a glance over at Dipper, "Dude, what on earth is wrong with your sister? You guys are twins shouldn't you be able to know when she is in pain?" Dipper than pulled Mabel aside. He knew her well enough to know that even if something was wrong Mabel wouldn't dare tell anyone, but him. "Mabel, Seriously what is going on? You are scaring everyone" Dipper said in both a concerned and scolding voice. Mabel was quiet for a moment….not a good sign at all. "I don't really know honestly. My side has just been bothering me today. Don't worry though, I've probably been laughing too much you know?" Mabel forced a smile. Dipper didn't really believe her, but to be honest his mind was on other things. He was finally ready to reveal his feelings for Wendy. It was actually Mabel who helped him decide. A couple of nights ago they were up late talking about pretty much nothing when Mabel brought up the fact that summer wouldn't last forever. Even though Gravity Falls had almost become home for the two of them it was in fact a temporary home. They both knew that there were things that needed to be done before the summer ended. Both of them wanted to have a truly successful summer romance, but while Mabel was the type that would settle for pretty much any cute guy Dippers' heart belonged to Wendy. He was level headed enough to realize deep down she probably didn't feel the same way about him, but he could not risk leaving the city limits of Gravity Falls without her at least knowing. The only problem was he did not know the perfect time, but that problem was about to solve itself. "Yo Dipper!" Wendy called from across the store. Dipper tried not to run over to her, leaving Mabel alone. "So the gang and I are going to hang out tonight. You know just doing random junk, and I was wondering if you…..and Mabel if she feels like it wanted to join?" Dipper's heart nearly jumped all the way up his throat. Wendy hadn't asked him and Mabel to hang out since the night at the convience store. "I am definitely in! Lemme check with Mabel!" Dipper said (admittedly a little too fast). Dipper practically skipped back over to Mabel. "Mabel! Mabel! Did you hear that the "cool kids" uh and Wendy invited us to hang out tonight!" Dipper said in an excited whisper not wanting Wendy to hear how excited he was. "Yeah I heard….umm bro you may have to go without me tonight. I think I had better just stay home tonight. See if I can get to feeling better." Dipper felt a very weird mix of worry for his clearly suffering sister and a sense of almost excitement for being with Wendy and her friends without Mabels'….umm Mabelisms. He loved his sister more than anything in the whole world, but she was so confident in herself that she had no fear of embarrassing herself (and anyone around her). To be honest sometimes Dipper envied his sisters' confidence. "Mabel are you sure? I could stay here and make sure you are ok. I don't mind. You're my sister and you are and always will be more important to me than Wendy or any cool kids," Dipper reassured her. "I know that dork, but I also know that you are totally in love with Wendy. I don't want you to miss your chance with her. Besides I will have Stan and Dr. Waddles here. Don't worry about anything, except not blowing it with Wendy," She said with a small smile. Dipper blushed a little, "Ok if you are absolutely sure," Dipper said hesitantly. "I am go have enough fun for both of us….and Dipper," Mabel added "I love you" Dipper didn't really know what to say. He and his sister were not the types to go around saying that every day. It was just something that was implied, so he was worried. For a moment he thought about just skipping everything with Wendy. Something was clearly wrong with his sister, but at the same time she had a point. There wasn't a ton he could do for her, and as selfish as it was he really wanted to go with Wendy. "I love you too Mabel" He said, meaning every word. He patted her back gently for a moment. "Hey Dipper! I'm almost ready just let me grab my coat!" Wendy called. Dipper nodded and gave Mabel one last glance before heading off after her. Just then Grunkle Stan entered the shack. "Hey Stan! Listen, I'm going out with Wendy and her friends tonight. Please keep an eye on Mabel tonight. She has not been feeling well today, and I am worried about her," Dipper said. "Yeah….whatever" Stan grunted. "I mean it! I am really worried about it, and even though I know you don't take it seriously our parents left you in charge of us this summer, so it's your job to keep her safe….especially when I'm not around," Dipper said sternly. "Ok, I promise I will watch her," Stan said. Dipper looked at his great uncle, not fully believing him. "Dipper, you coming dude?" Wendy called. "Yeah, Wendy I'm coming!" Dipper shouted, giving his great uncle one last serious glance as he rushed out after Wendy. "Mabel not coming with us?" Wendy asked. "No….she's really not feeling well," Dipper said sadly. "Hey" Wendy said getting on her knees cupping Dippers' face. "Mabel will be fine, she just needs rest. C'mon let's go have some fun," she said with a smile. "Ok," Dipper said climbing into Thompsons' van as they drove off into the night. "So kid, looks like it's just you and me for the night huh? Got anything special you want to eat?" Stan asked. "No thanks Grunkle Stan….I think I am just going to lay down for a while. I don't really feel like eating," Mabel said limping over to the couch. "Fine…more canned meat for me," Stan said, suddenly he remembered Dippers' warning. "You sure you don't need anything?" He asked. "No…thank you." Mabel groaned. "Ok well holler if you need me," Stan said. Mabel moaned in response. Stan had to admit something was definitely off about his great niece, but he didn't know anything about medicine or health, heck he barely knew about kids. He went off to the kitchen to eat his canned meat, but Mabel stayed in the back of his mind. She and Dipper had been growing on him, but they were so independent that Stan didn't really have to be a caregiver all that often. All the kids really needed were food (and even then they were at the age where they would eat just about anything). They were kids though, and he had promised their mom and dad he would do take care of them. He went back into the living room to check on Mabel. She appeared to be asleep on the couch with Waddles, so he sat in his armchair and quietly watched TV for a while. Stan doesn't know what possessed him to actually check on Mabel. He wasn't really religious himself, but it had to almost be the work of a divine intervention. He put his hand on her forehead, and she was positively burning up. Stan had to pull his hand away from the heat. "Mabel!" he shouted. "C'mon sweetie, wake up!" Stan tried not to sound too scared, but he was. He shook her gently, not wanting to hurt her. When she didn't respond Stan feared the worst. He felt her heartbeat, and was relieved to still feel a very faint beat. "Don't worry honey, it's gonna be ok," Stan reassured as he scooped the girl into his arms. He didn't know what to do. He looked around the room frightened as the realization that he was literally holding his sweet nieces' life in his hands. He ran for the door knowing that he had to get her to a hospital, and he had to do it fast. He knew calling an ambulance out here would take time, and he knew that thanks to his disreguard for the law he could get Mabel where she needed to be quicker than anyone else. He wrapped his jacket around her, laying her across the drivers' side. As he sped down the road Mabel would let out very faint moan. Stan would do the only thing he knew and reach his hand out to rub her back. Quietly whispering comfort, "It's ok kid, you're going to be fine…I promise." Stan paused before he promised. He honestly didn't know if he could keep that promise, and it terrified him. When they finally arrived at the ER Stan literally pushed people out of the way to get to the front desk. "Listen, lady my niece needs a doctor….NOW!" The nurse gave him a dirty look, but after glancing at Mabel she immediately called the doctor. They brought out a stretcher and laid Mabel out. Stan started to follow them, but he was stopped by one of the doctors "I'm sorry sir, but we can't let you back here," The doctor said. "What do you mean you can't let me back there? I'm her great uncle! She needs me," Stan said desperately. "No sir, she needs us. Her appendix is completely busted, which can be fatal. She should have been brought in hours ago. The reality is if we don't operate now we will lose her," the doctor said firmly as her rushed back to the OR. Stan collapsed onto one of the chairs. He put his hands on his head and sighed trying to hold in tears. He looked down at his phone…he knew he had a couple of very painful phone calls to make. He started with the twins' parents'. They were horrified/furious with Stan, but they were on an around the world cruise and unable to get to Oregon anytime soon. They made Stan promise to keep them updated. Before hanging up their father said something along the lines of we should have never trusted you with our kids. That hurt Stan deeply. He was so far from perfect, but he did care very deeply about the twins, and he would have never in a million years asked for this to happen. He wiped some stray tears from his eyes before he made the call that was really going to be hard. Neither Dipper or Mabel had cell phones with them (in keeping with the great outdoors summer idea), so he reluctantly dialed Wendy's number. The whole gang was hanging out at Tambrys' house (her parents were out of town again giving the teenagers free roam of the house). The guys were playing video games on the couch, while Tambry was on her cell phone. Dipper and Wendy were sitting on some chairs just kind of acting as the observors. "So…..fun night huh?" Dipper said awkwardly. "Yep things aren't exactly exciting with these guys but it is fun," Wendy said happily. "Yeah…..so umm Wendy there is something I have been wanting to tell you for a long time….and now might be as good a time as any…" Dipper started when suddenly Wendy's phone rang. "One sec Dipper," Wendy said answering the phone. Dipper sighed sadly. He felt as though he would never get this right. He wanted so badly to tell her exactly how he felt, but suddenly his problems got much bigger. "Dipper….Mabel's at the ER….it's her appendix….we need to get there NOW!" Wendy said, "Thompson…..grab your keys we need you to take us to the hospital!" Wendy shouted. Thompson immediately stood up, followed by everyone else. "What is it Wendy?" Robbie said annoyed, "Robbie shut up no one said you had to come with us, Mabel's sick we need to get to the hospital right now!" Wendy yelled. Robbie and everyone else exchanged worried glances and followed Thompson to the car. Dipper felt completely numb. His legs felt like lead as he ran to the car as quick as he can. They quickly sped off towards Gravity Falls General Hospital. Stan was pacing the floor when everyone arrived, "STAN WHAT THE HECK I TOLD YOU TO TAKE CARE OF HER!" Dipper screamed. Stan just looked at him with tears in his eyes. "Dipper lay off Stan….we all knew she wasn't feeling well. It's just a horrible turn of events, but I do know Mabel wouldn't want us yelling at each other." Wendy said gently. Dipper just broke down into Wendys' arms. She hugged him tightly as everyone settled into the waiting room for what was sure to be a long night. What seemed like an eternity of silence went by. Dipper and Wendy sat as far away from Stan as possible. Dipper just couldn't bear to be close to Stan right now, and Wendy respected that. "So let's talk about something to keep your mind off everything" Wendy offered. Dipper just sat there thinking for a long time. He knew now was a prime time to tell Wendy everything, but right now Mabel consumed all his thoughts. Wendy seemed to sense this. "Listen dude I know you feel guilty right now, but really there is no reason to be. There was nothing you could have done to prevent this, and being Mabels' twin you should know that one of her philosophys is to not have any regrets. Mabel is a fighter. She will pull through this." Wendy said with gentle confidence. "Thank you Wendy….for everything," Dipper said wiping his eyes. He then looked up at her and took a deep breath. "Wendy….I've always sort of had a crush on you. I know you think I'm crazy and way too young and immature, but I had to tell you how I felt….please don't think I'm…." Dipper stopped when the tears overtook him. Wendy put her hand on his back and rubbed, "I'm glad you told me Dipper. I think you are an amazing guy, but right now I just don't think it will work….but there is plenty of hope," Wendy said with a sad smile. Dipper smiled sadly back, this wasn't how he planned this to go, but he was still glad he told her. They sat in comfortable silence for a while. Suddenly the doctor stepped out. Stan rushed up to him, "How is she?" Stan asked hesitantly. "It was a close call. We almost lost her several times, but she's a fighter. She is in recovery now. Immediate family only right now," the doctor said. Stan and Dipper let out unanimous sighs of relief as they followed the doctor into Mabels' room. Mabel looked as though she was sleeping so they entered quietly. Dipper sat at the chair beside her bed, while Stan remained standing taking her hand gently. "Hey sweetie, Dipper and I are here now. It's all over you're gonna be alright….I told you I promised and you know I keep my promises. I'm so so sorry that I let this happen. I should have taken better care of you. The reality is you and your brother are my life, and I don't know what I would do if I lost you guys," Stan said letting tears flow freely. In that moment Dipper forgave his uncle, because he knew that he cared about his sister as much as he did and that was all that mattered. Mabel was still asleep, but she did give her uncle's hand a slight squeeze. "shhh you rest now sweetheart. Dipper and I will stay right here with you tonight. We aren't going anywhere," Stan promised, and that's exactly what they did. 


End file.
